


And They Were Roommates

by Onyx_Of_Octavia



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Burgers - Freeform, Drinking, M/M, Newt just stuck in the middle, Smut, So is Minho, thomas is oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:55:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28055001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onyx_Of_Octavia/pseuds/Onyx_Of_Octavia
Summary: In which Thomas and Minho are both hopelessly in love with each other, and everybody except those two know it. Newt being the unfortunate roommate that he is is caught in the middle until he decides to force them to talk to each other about it. Things go from there and end in some very steamy activities.
Relationships: Minho/Thomas (Maze Runner)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27
Collections: Maze Runner Secret Santa 2020





	And They Were Roommates

**Author's Note:**

> For Everyone's-fangirl, hope you enjoy!

Really, Newt should have seen this coming. Maybe not this specific instance, but something along the lines of what he was seeing. Ever since he had introduced Minho to their new roommate the sexual tension had been nearly palpable. For a while, after Thomas had moved in, most people thought he was into Newt, if not dating the blond. That was not the case. It soon became clear to everyone except the two who needed to see it, that Thomas and Minho were both head over heels for each other. But that all came in second to the fact that Newt had just come home to find a very naked Minho bending and equally naked Thomas over the kitchen table and ramming into him like there was no tomorrow.

  


“I guess I’ll go visit Sonya and Harriet… or maybe Fry is willing to discuss our non-existent love lives over a pint,” Newt said, more to himself as he backed out of the apartment before the other two men could even notice his presence.

  


*

  


“You really walked in on that?” Frypan asked, laughing as they snagged a table at their usual haunt.

  


“Unfortunately. Not that I’m all that surprised, and once the others find out they won’t be either. They’ve been dancing around each other for months, it was only a matter of time. At least now, hopefully, I won’t have to listen to them come whining to me when the other goes out on a date, or heaven forbid, gets hit on,” Newt replied, taking a drink of his beer.

  


“Point, I can’t say I’m really all that surprised, more so just the fact that you walked in on it is what gets me,” the chef chuckled, “Hopefully they won’t end up being as bad as Ben and Gally… I live there but I never know if it will be safe for me to go inside without giving them at least five minutes warning, and that’s not always enough time. Do you know how many times I’ve walked in on them? Too many!”

  


“I don’t get why you still put up with it, why not just move out?”

  


“Rent is cheap, and most chef’s don’t have such a nice place when they’re starting out. So I can’t complain too much, plus they’re good guys otherwise,”

  


“Fair enough,”

  


After a short pause in the conversation Frypan asked, “So what do you think finally got them to admit their feelings for each other?”

  


* _Earlier that day_ *

  


“I can’t take it anymore Newt!” Thomas shouted, slamming the door shut behind him, “How am I supposed to ignore him when he wears his shortest and _tightest_ shorts in the middle of freakin’ November?”

  


“Calm down, Tommy. What are you on about this time anyways?” Newt asked, head popping out from the kitchen.

  


“Minho!”

  


“Ah, of course, why didn’t guess that?” Newt said, the last more whispered to himself than to Thomas.

  


He had seen Minho going out for his morning run in said shorts, so he had some idea of what Thomas was yelling about. With a forlorn sigh, he took his cup of tea over to the table and motioned for the brunet to sit with him. This wasn’t the first, second, or even third time Thomas had stormed in complaining about their roommate. Ever since Thomas had moved into Newt’s old room (Newt moving into Alby’s old room since it was slightly larger) – after their old roomy moved out because of a promising job offer on the other side of the country – there had been a nearly instant attraction between the two dark haired men. Unfortunately for Newt, he ended up being the one both would seek out when they needed to vent their, what they thought were, woes of unrequited love. Brenda, Minho’s close friend and co-worker, and Teresa, Thomas’ childhood best friend and now practically a sister, were also subject to these whinings, but not to the same extent as they didn’t live with the two hopeless idiots.

  


Thomas was the first to come to Newt, admitting he found Minho attractive. That was two days after he moved in. It was now almost nine months later and Newt was at his wits end. He might’ve been okay had it only had been Thomas whining to him. But, no. He wasn’t that lucky. Minho soon started barging into his room at the most randomly inconvenient times to spin his own tales of how he was falling for the oblivious brunet.

  


Newt didn’t think his mental health could take much more of the sexual tension that grew thicker with each passing day. He was about ready to just lock the two men in one of their rooms and force them to address their feelings.

  


“Look, Tommy,” Newt began after a resolved sigh, “Just tell him how ya feel. What’s the worst that could happen?”

  


Thomas stared at his friend in utter disbelief; tell Minho how he felt? Was Newt insane? There was no way that could possibly end well. Thomas couldn’t fathom someone like Minho ever liking someone like himself. Nope. Not gonna happen.

  


“Are you crazy? He could end up hating me! Then one of us would move out because we wouldn’t be able to deal with the awkwardness, and you’d have to find a new roommate who could secretly be a serial killer and then they kill you and which ever of us stays here in our sleep!” Thomas replied in a single breath.

  


Newt took a moment to stare at Thomas, contemplating how he so quickly came to that as a worst case scenario, but decided trying to understand the man’s thought process was best left to professionals and Teresa. He then sent the brunet an exasperated glare and answered with, “Tommy, I don’t have time to sit here and explain why, even as a worst case scenario, that is an insanely improbable outcome. I have to get ready for work. But I’ll leave you with this thought, out of every reaction you could get hatred and rejection are at the bottom of the list,”

  


And with that the blond retreated to his room to get ready for work.

  


Thomas remained at the kitchen/dining table, just completely perplexed by Newt telling him Minho wasn’t likely to hate him. He was still there, staring blankly at the tabletop when Newt returned to actually leave for his shift at the local garden center.

  


“Just talk to him tonight, alright? And stop thinking so hard, it’s bad for your health and those around you,” Newt teased as he slid his jacket on.

  


Ten minutes later, after Newt had left, Thomas finally gave up on thinking about it and decided to distract himself with some gaming time. A short internal debate between a few choices (Danganronpa, Hades, and Kingdom Hearts), he settled on his favorite comfort game; Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix. The story was great, game play was smooth and responsive, and the characters were well fleshed out, except for Kairi. Plus Sora really reminded him of himself, a little ditsy, happy-go-lucky, and determined.

  


At some point while he was playing a plan began to form. He would order some take-out, maybe Chinese? And he would talk to Minho over dinner, something informal just on the off chance Newt was wrong that way Thomas could easily brush the whole thing off. Now he just had to remember to actually order the food.

  


*

  


Last night, after a long talk with Newt, Minho decided it was time to suck it up and confess to Thomas. He was fairly certain that the brunet felt the same way, if he correctly understood what Newt had been implying. The blond had alluded to the fact that Thomas would assuredly **not** hate him.

  


He had it all planned out. He was going to wait until Newt left for work, that way they’d have the apartment to themselves. And since the blond worked the late shift, Minho figured he could grab some take-out on his way home and tell Thomas over dinner. That was the plan.

  


But having a plan didn’t stop him from wanting to tease the poor guy either; so that morning he slipped on a pair of his shortest, and most form fitting, running shorts and made sure his route took him passed the little cafe Thomas worked at. Newt merely raised an eyebrow as he watched the Korean man leave, too tired to deal with his antics that early. After his morning run, during which he enjoyed watching Thomas nearly dump someone’s latte on the customer, he went about as his day as usual, unaware of Thomas’ own plans for that evening.

  


It was days like this that made Minho glad employees had their own showers, at least the trainers did, because he didn’t want to go home smelling like a gym, but he wasn’t too keen on using the member showers. He knew what people did in them and cringed at the thought. So, savoring his shower, the dark haired man thought about what to get for dinner. As he stepped out of the stall he concluded his mental debate with the choice of grabbing some burgers from their favorite burger joint. Might not be the most romantic option, but knowing how dense Thomas could be at times, even if he planned an overly romantic, candle-lit dinner the brunet wouldn’t get the hint. Thus, knowing that, Minho knew would have to be very straight (ha ha.) forward and blunt about his feelings for the other man, and prayed to which ever god or goddess was watching over him that this wouldn’t end in a full blown disaster.

  


Having ordered ahead on his phone, Minho was able to run in and grab the food without needing to wait around for longer than was necessary. So with burgers in hand, fries too, he returned home.

  


*

  


At some point Thomas switched from playing Kingdom Hearts to playing Hades, a game that easily caused him to lose track of time. He had gotten so close last time, he had the final boss down to a quarter health and even though he was only on his last little bit of his own he thought he could tank it, nope.

  


“Fuck! No, fuck you! I had that!” Thomas shouted as he was once again killed.

  


That was what Minho walked in on.

  


“Woah there, it’s just a game, no need to curse it out,” Minho laughed, causing Thomas to jump and stare wide-eyed at the object of his affections.

  


“Minho! When did you get home? What time is it?” the brunet asked.

  


“Just got back, it’s like five thirty or something, I got us some burgers,”

  


Minho held up the bag of food as he toed off his sneakers. Thomas blinked, slowly processing what the other man had said then cursed softly under his breath.

  


“Shit,”

  


Apparently it was later than he had thought. He had forgotten to order the Chinese like he had planned, and he was going to have taken a shower so he didn’t look so ragged as he did in his sweats and Muse tank.

  


“Do you want a beer or something to drink?” Minho asked as he rummaged through the fridge, grabbing the ketchup and two beers when the younger man replied positively. When he came back to the table he found Thomas had snagged a couple of plates and had set their burgers on them while he sat cross legged in his chair.

  


“So what’s the occasion? You never bring home food for us unless we ask,” Thomas asked, opening up his burger and placing fries on it.

  


“Oh, just thought I would get my good deed for the day out of the way,” the dark haired man replied, doing his best to ignore Thomas’ odd eating habits. He double checked his own burger making sure there weren’t any onions on it, just because he said so in the order didn’t mean the people making it couldn’t have glossed over the instruction and put them on out of habit.

  


Thomas squinted his eyes in suspicion, but decided that he wasn’t going to question having someone buy him food. They ate in companionable silence, occasionally filling the quiet with chatter about their days. But when their stomachs were full and plates empty Minho gathered up his courage to bring up the real reason for this whole dinner.

  


“So, I might have another reason for bringing you food,” he began, “Ever since you moved in here I’ve been attracted to you. At first I thought it was purely a physical attraction, because, damn, you are fine. But as the months went on I found myself wanting more than just something physical,”

  


Thomas, who had lifted his beer to take a drink, froze, bottle half way to his lips, not sure if he actually hearing what the Korean man saying correctly.

  


“I find myself wanting to cuddle up next to you, take you out on dates, and everything that sappy couples do when they’re together,” Minho continued, watching for sign that Thomas was going to reject him.

  


“S-so what you’re saying is you like me?” Thomas finally asked, unsure still if this whole situation was real or not.

  


“I definitely like you, but I’m pretty sure what I feel for you is more than that, maybe not quite love, but something akin to that,”

  


“So all those times you came by the cafe on your run?”

  


“I was trying to get your attention, but you have fairly thick head so I wasn’t sure if it was working,”

  


“Oh, it definitely worked, do you know how many times I spilled someone’s coffee on them because you went jogging by in those tiny-ass shorts?”

  


At that Minho laughed, he had a pretty good idea, “Think of it as pay back for all the times I came home to you dancing around shirtless,”

  


“Well I guess Newt was right when he told me you wouldn’t hate me if I came out and told you I liked you,”

  


“Wait Newt told you to talk to me? That little shit,” Minho questioned.

  


“Well not exactly that, but pretty much, I think he got to the point where he’s just sick of listening to me talk about you,”

  


“Probably because you weren’t the only one going to him to talk about the guy they like,”

  


At that Thomas burst out laughing, “That explains so much! How hard do think it was for him not to tell us that we liked each other?”

  


“Fuck, you’re right! Poor man,” Minho joined in laughing.

  


Somehow during that laughter the two men had moved closer to each other, going from sitting next to each other to leaning on each other as they tried to catch their breath. Then, as cliché as it seemed, like for real it felt like a scene from one of Teresa’s cheesy rom-coms, they looked in each other's eyes and slowly moved closer until their lips met in a hesitant kiss.

  


The hesitancy quickly faded, Minho brought one of hands to cup Thomas’ cheek while the other gingerly placed itself on the brunet’s thigh. Thomas twisted in his seat so he was more directly facing the older man, wrapping his arms around Minho’s shoulders and tangling one hand in the short, soft black locks. Things only progressed from there, hands roamed over bodies, slipping beneath clothes before removing them entirely until somehow Thomas was straddling Minho’s lap, both in no more than their underwear.

  


“How far are you wanting to take this?” Minho asked, a breathy, low tone that echoed the heavy lidded look in his eyes.

  


“As far as you want to take it,” Thomas answered, grinding down on the hardness that mirrored his own, ripping a needy groan from both of them.

  


Minho’s response was to grab Thomas’ hips, pulling him close while he attacked the brunet’s neck, leaving what would be a very obvious bite mark on the freckled skin. He then lifted the smaller man off his lap and turned him around so he was bent over the table. Underwear was removed and Minho knelt down, kissing both sides of the exposed ass, squeezing the round flesh as well.

  


Before Thomas could ask what the Korean was doing, he felt something wet and worm slide over his puckered hole. A cry that turned to a low moan tore itself from Thomas’ throat when Minho pushed his tongue past the tight ring and began to slowly tongue fuck the man. While he dd this he also took one hand to toy with Thomas’ balls, the other holding the brunet as still as he could. The hand on his balls eventually left it’s place there and disappeared for a moments time then returned to his body in the form of a slick finger replacing Minho’s tongue in his ass. One became two, which increased to three, all the while Minho seemed to be making a meal out of his neck and shoulders.

  


When Minho felt like he had stretched Thomas enough to enter the man without causing too much pain, he slicked up his own cock with the tube of lube he had used to slick his fingers earlier. A condom was rolled on before hand, and after pressing a gentle kiss just behind Thomas’ left ear, Minho pressed himself into the tight heat that was his lover. It was slow going at first, letting Thomas adjust to his girth until he was fully seated in the brunet. Once the freckled man started to rock his hips back Minho let himself pull out and slide back in.

  


At first it was fairly steady pace, each man enjoying the feeling of the other in such an intimate experience. It didn’t take long before Thomas moaning for Minho to go _faster, harder, more_. And Minho enthusiastically responded. One hand on Thomas’ shoulder, the other on his hip, he sped up his thrusts, angling just so to hit the younger man’s prostate with each thrust. They were so lost in their need to reach that final peak with one another that neither heard the front door open, or Newt say anything as he immediately turned around and left.

  


Thomas was gone, he was so close, and with two more strikes directly to his prostate he was coming completely untouched. Minho continued thrusting, though it was harder as Thomas clenched around him, but soon enough he was releasing into the condom and slumping down across the brunet’s back.

  


“Fuck, that was…” Thomas gasped out.

  


“Yeah, totally agree,” Minho said into his ear.

  


“We should probably get cleaned up,”

  


Minho groaned, but complied, pulling out of Thomas and making his way towards the bathroom, but not before turning around to see if Thomas was coming with him.

  


They got cleaned up, and cleaned up the kitchen, wiping down the table with a anti-bacterial wipe. Then upon Thomas’ suggestion, cuddled up on the couch and found some bad disaster movie to watch. Newt returned home as the credits started to roll, and just went to his room, but not without saying, “I hope you two cleaned that table well or I am never eating there again,”


End file.
